


圣诞奇迹

by KYotodo



Series: 节日特供 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 2020圣诞贺文。文中使用音乐为拉赫玛尼诺夫第二钢琴协奏曲。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: 节日特供 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	圣诞奇迹

莱纳德·麦考伊从床上爬起来，得意洋洋地拿起个人终端，收件箱里如往年一般填满了千篇一律的圣诞庆祝。他耐心地逐一回复，终于读到了来自他的好友兼舰长的消息。 _谢谢你，老骨头，_ 当然吉姆会是这反应啦， _我他妈的爱死你了。我绝对能为了这宝贝禁欲一整周，顶天了。_ 莱纳德笑着摇了摇头。 _你从哪里找到她的？_ 哦，一个你想不到的地方。 _我希望这没能让你破产。_ 哈，让他破产的是另一件礼物……等等，什么？

莱纳德皱起眉。

_等我回来喝一杯？我买单。_

莱纳德想了五秒钟，缓慢地爬起来，开始翻他曾经用来包装所有圣诞礼物的餐桌。那里没有什么好翻的，因为它已经空了，但莱纳德还是努力了大概五分钟，最好，当然，也没能凭空找出什么东西来。

他苍白着脸回到个人终端旁。一道新信息静静躺在收件箱的顶端，发信人一如既往地显示为黑体： **克里斯托弗·派克** 。莱纳德三次将拇指移上去。“操！”他大吼一声，跳下床去。“我可以解释，”他高声说，“这只是个玩笑，”声音颤抖起来，“我本来是打算寄给吉姆的，”停顿了一下，“作为一个玩笑，你知道，”气短无力的呢喃，“我寄错人了，不是说我不想给你。”漫长的沉默，“操！”

莱纳德从厨房里倒了杯波本出来，庄严地放在床头柜上，然后拿起个人终端，点开新信息。他静静看了五分钟，然后拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。

“操，”他迷茫地说。

他切回吉姆的信息界面，回复道： _就一杯？_

_每一杯，亲爱的老骨头。_

“你最好是说真的，”莱纳德恶狠狠地说。

借着这股劲头，他气势汹汹地冲进盥洗室，把自己倒饬干净。搭公交花了不到半个小时，中途下车买酒花了几百信用点。莱纳德敲开高级军官住宅区的其中一扇门时，这股劲头已经消耗得差不多了。在他决定溜之大吉之前，门开了。“请进，”克里斯托弗从门内对他微笑，“噢，你还带了酒来。谢谢。”

食物香气和暖气扑面而来，殷勤地把莱纳德架进屋子里。“我觉得酒精是必要的，”莱纳德诚实地说。克里斯托弗有些诧异地看了他一眼。“好吧。”

莱纳德把外套挂在门边，踢掉两只制式靴，走到餐桌旁坐下，装作随意地打量克里斯托弗。他穿普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，袖口高高挽起。这么看来，莱纳德没弄错服装标准。桌上原本放了两只高脚杯，克里斯托弗把它们推开，另取了两只威士忌杯来，哗啦啦地各自倒了半杯。他把一只酒杯推到莱纳德面前，举起另一只。“圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞节快乐，”莱纳德不由得放柔了声音。酒精冲进喉咙里，热辣辣地一路烧穿食道。莱纳德眯起眼睛，短暂地放松下来，直到克里斯托弗拖开椅子在他对面坐下，若有所思地打量着他。注意到莱纳德的视线后，他朝桌面摆了摆手：“请尝一尝。”

莱纳德看了眼盘中的烤牛肉。“我情愿在吃饭前解决问题，”他咕哝道。

“那未免太浪费了，”克里斯托弗率先拾起刀叉。“我向你保证味道不错——至少安全无害。我有的是时间打磨厨艺。”

莱纳德愣了一下，半是因为克里斯托弗亲自下厨的事实，半是因为他说自己有的是时间这句话时不咸不淡的语气。他拾起刀叉切下一块烤牛肉，惊奇地发现确实不错。他睡过了早餐的时间，饥饿的胃此时被完全唤醒，等他停下来的时候，他有点尴尬地发现自己完全忘记了尴尬。克里斯托弗适时地评价道：“看起来你很享受。”

莱纳德试图把脸埋进酒杯后，悲惨地失败了。值得庆幸的是几百信用点的波本在灌醉人这一方面效率颇高，一大口下去，莱纳德重新感到无所畏惧。“是很美味，”他尽可能地熨平声音，“我很幸运。”

克里斯托弗也抿了一口波本。“我才是幸运的那一个。”他似乎意有所指，莱纳德解读失败，再次选择了安全选项。“那就敬运气，”莱纳德说完，干掉了剩下的波本。克里斯托弗被逗乐似地皱着眉笑了起来。“你是在试着灌醉自己吗？”

“看情况，”莱纳德咕哝道。他伸手去够波本，但酒瓶被克里斯托弗快一步移开。莱纳德不大高兴地瞪了他一眼。

“你会笑吗？”克里斯托弗显然对他的怒视免疫，好奇地自顾自问道，“我不记得有见你笑过。”

“当然我会笑，”莱纳德粗声粗气地说。“我只是不想。”

“为什么？”克里斯托弗推开面前的餐盘，双手撑在桌上，压向莱纳德。莱纳德静静地同他对视了片刻，抬起手捏了捏鼻梁。“我们能切入正题了吗？”克里斯托弗比了个请自便的手势，莱纳德深吸一口气。“我道歉。”

克里斯托弗扬起眉毛。“为了什么？”

“为了——”莱纳德抬起手比划了两下，“礼物，”他痛苦地皱起脸来。“那是——”两只手像被射杀的鸟一样摔在桌上。“——很不合适的。”

克里斯托弗盯着他看了一会儿，向后靠在椅背上。莱纳德习惯性地回以挑战的对视，克里斯托弗拿起酒杯润了润唇。“所以我本来的礼物是什么？”

莱纳德松了口气，甚至懒得猜测克里斯托弗是怎么得出这个结论的。“航母企业号的模型。”还是能动的那种。他本来以为这属于幼教类玩具，不会贵到哪里去，但——只能说幸好星联承包了他的衣食住行。克里斯托弗慢慢点了点头，并不显得特别失落，莱纳德反而有些失落起来。他摇摇头，把这些同样不大合适的思绪甩掉。“谢谢这顿午餐，”他有点生硬地说。“那我……”

“那你打算怎么补偿我呢？”克里斯托弗打断了他。莱纳德眨了眨眼睛。“我会，呃，再送一份新年礼物？”

克里斯托弗大笑起来。莱纳德干巴巴地跟着笑了两声，不明所以地看着克里斯托弗站起身来，对他伸出手来。莱纳德挑起眉，得到一个相似的表情作为回应。莱纳德只得跟着站起来，迟疑地将手搭上去。克里斯托弗突然发力拽了他一下，莱纳德踉跄着靠近了些，下意识地抬手扶在克里斯托弗肩上。

克里斯托弗抬起另一只手搂住他的腰。“电脑，音乐。”

连绵起伏的钢琴声倾泻而出，弦乐的海浪一层层推上来，一瞬间吸引了莱纳德所有的注意力。“这可不是人们会跳舞的音乐，”他说。“你认得出来？”克里斯托弗带着他轻轻摇动。“在我来的地方，亲爱的，”莱纳德让他的南方口音浮现出来，“那里的人们会欣赏真正的好东西。”

他对上克里斯托弗安静的视线，忽然卡壳了。自动防御机制嘎吱嘎吱地运转起来：“你不会录像吧？”

“为什么这么问？”

“要是吉姆，肯定会勒索我的。”

克里斯托弗谴责地弹了弹舌尖。“别提起别人，好吗？”

莱纳德察觉出他不想说话，于是不作声了。上一次像这样近乎搂抱地和什么人一起缓慢摇动，仿佛已经是上辈子的事情，莱纳德不得不打起十二万分精力，免得无意中踩到克里斯托弗。等他们晃到客厅另一侧，莱纳德的脑子终于处理完过量信息，重启成功。“这是你想要的补偿？”他低声问道。克里斯托弗心不在焉地应了一声。“看情况。”

“什么情况？”

“看你的情况，”克里斯托弗简单地说。他松开莱纳德的手，另一条胳膊也环在莱纳德腰上，莱纳德不得不对上他灰蓝色的眼睛。“你的酒量如何？”

“不错？”莱纳德不太确定地回答道，空落落的手尴尬地垂在身旁。克里斯托弗似笑非笑地看了他好一会儿，终于叹了口气，落实了这个笑容。他探头轻柔地啄了一下莱纳德的嘴唇，低声问道：“你现在还清醒吗？”

毫无疑问，当下只有一种回答，那就是把他的嘴唇压向咫尺之外的另一双。管乐加入了宏大的海浪中，在他们脚边冲刷。莱纳德不由自主地放松下来，摊平了手掌。他总算品尝出昂贵的波本特有的泥煤味，没辜负那几百信用点。 _信用点？派克在吻你，你却在想着信用点？_ 一个听起来很像他还没变声的尖锐声音在他脑子里大叫道。

莱纳德不由得笑了起来，这个吻便自然地结束了。他注意到一绺发丝垂落在克里斯托弗额前，于是抬手把它拨回原位，可是克里斯托弗一动，它又掉了下来。莱纳德试了几次，终于放弃了。他垂下视线，对上克里斯托弗的眼睛。弦乐追随琴声一浪快过一浪地拍向海滩，直到所有张力释放在最后的爆发中，留下一片丰富的空白。

“你笑起来很美，”克里斯托弗近乎耳语道。

莱纳德抬起手挠了挠眼尾，不知道该说什么。越过克里斯托弗，他看向被午后阳光镀金的单向窗。旧金山并不下雪，却丝毫无损于这一天、这一刻的完美，完美得近乎虚假。乐声重新流动起来，拯救他于语塞的尴尬中。

克里斯托弗勾住他的后颈，轻咬他的下唇，然后加了点力道推开他。但这并不是吻的结束，恰恰相反，一连串舔吻和轻咬轮番攻击他敞露的脖颈。莱纳德不由自主地闭上眼睛，偏头让出更多空间。另一道听起来有点像是酗酒过度的沙哑声音在他脑海里说道： _啊，这就说得通了。_

静谧的第二乐章将下午都染上夜色，莱纳德眨了眨眼睛，垂下视线。克里斯托弗抬起头来，眼睛明亮而慵懒。莱纳德匆匆吻掉那其中不确定的神色。

_他只是在索要早就属于他的东西。_

莱纳德卷起克里斯托弗衬衫的下摆，和打底的背心一起拉上来。克里斯托弗配合地退后了一点，让他把上衣粗暴地扯下来，扔到一旁。他的头发被弄得乱糟糟的，在阳光下，他像白银铸就一样闪闪发光。莱纳德不自觉地屏住呼吸，轻缓地垂下手来，指尖刷过锁骨。克里斯托弗像是怕痒似的躲了一下，打破了莱纳德短暂的恍惚。他捉住莱纳德的手亲了一下。“让我们去卧室吧。”

莱纳德随他走上楼梯。克里斯托弗走得稳稳当当，仿佛从来也没有过需要轮椅的时光。莱纳德抬起视线，快走几步，追上克里斯托弗。他们把起伏的乐声踩在脚下，关在门后。莱纳德一眼就认出了放在床头柜上的盒子，脸上烧了起来。克里斯托弗被他的神情逗笑了。“我很喜欢你的礼物。”他故意说道。

“你喜欢我的礼物，还向我要补偿？”莱纳德勾住他的皮带，把他拉到身边。克里斯托弗耸耸肩。“你道歉了啊。”

莱纳德对他们指挥侧的厚颜无耻叹为观止。他解开克里斯托弗的皮带扣，借着抽出皮带的力道搡了克里斯托弗一把，让他坐到床上。莱纳德蹲下身去解开牛仔裤链，视线却被裤脚下白皙的脚踝吸引。他好奇地握住克里斯托弗的脚踝。在他手掌底下，克里斯托弗僵硬了一瞬，缓慢地放松下来。莱纳德亲了亲他的脚踝内侧，克里斯托弗发出一个惊讶的声音。

即使已经转为文职，克里斯托弗显然也没有松懈体能锻炼。但他本来就不是肌肉发达的类型，一双腿结实细长，莱纳德曲起手指，几乎能将他的脚踝圈在手中。仿佛用点力气就能折断这双脚踝，可是莱纳德知道这不过是错觉。脊髓的创伤引发剧痛，无论是按摩肌肉还是康复训练，都必然如同行走刀尖。克里斯托弗没有像小美人鱼一样化作泡沫，莱纳德不得不再次亲吻这行走的奇迹。

“你知道我伤的是脊髓吧？”他在莱纳德顺着牛仔裤缝线落下更多亲吻时说道。莱纳德哼了一声。“你记得是我做的手术吧？”他把手移到膝弯下，克里斯托弗撑在手肘上，顺势将脚踩在他肩上。“我记得，”克里斯托弗轻轻说。

莱纳德观察了他一会儿，侧头亲吻他大腿内侧，丹宁布料在舌面上留下淡淡的苦味。他报复性地舔舐拉链下明显的凸起，半点不急着拉开拉链，直到克里斯托弗抵在他肩上的脚突然发力，踢得他向后跌坐在地上。不等他抱怨起来，同一只脚踩在他的裤裆上，莱纳德猝不及防，漏出一声呻吟。他尴尬地咬住嘴唇，但已经晚了。脚跟碾过他的勃起，不急不徐地来回搓动。理所当然，当他望向克里斯托弗时，后者脸上是近乎狩猎者的笑容。

莱纳德舔了舔嘴唇，盯着克里斯托弗的眼睛，缓慢地把上衣扯过头扔到一旁。他向前倾身，半路撞上克里斯托弗的嘴唇，在这热烈的吻中跪坐起来，任由克里斯托弗的脚滑落开去。他解开克里斯托弗的裤头，扯下裤沿，勃起的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来。

克里斯托弗握住他的上臂，几乎是把他扯上床来。他跨坐在莱纳德腰上，飞快地解开他的裤头。莱纳德勾着他的后颈把他拉下来，克里斯托弗握住他的阴茎，带着薄茧的掌心激起的刺挠感直涌向脊椎。莱纳德呻吟着垂下头去，模模糊糊地感到克里斯托弗咬在他肩上，他被快感包裹的大脑过了好几秒才将接收到痛感。

“克里斯……”他抗议道。克里斯托弗松开口，吻去残留的痛感，向下沉去，所过之地留下一个个咬痕。他低头舔过被他紧紧抓住根部的性器，莱纳德不受控制地颤栗起来。克里斯托弗抬起眼睛盯着他，动作缓慢地含住他的阴茎。

“克里斯，”莱纳德轻不可闻地说。克里斯托弗对他笑了笑，灰蓝色的眼睛在光线下近乎银色。他轻轻吸了一下，莱纳德猛地咬住下唇。湿热的吮吸和铁钳般的手在他的感官之海上反复拉锯，莱纳德相当确定到等到克里斯托弗大发慈悲地让他射出来的时候，他已经在胡言乱语了，但他真的不在乎。

“这绝对是我有生以来最棒的圣诞节，”他在身边的床垫一沉时说道。克里斯托弗低沉地笑了起来，伸手挠了挠莱纳德的嘴角，莱纳德懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。“怎么了？”

“我在想怎样才能逗你笑，”克里斯托弗说着捏了捏他的脸。“我已经用上压箱底的花招了，你还是不想笑？”

莱纳德皱眉躲开他的手。“你想怎么要我？”他伸手在克里斯托弗大腿上摩挲。克里斯托弗深深看了他一眼，拉过他的手，握住自己的性器。莱纳德动了动手腕，丝绸般的皮肤在他手中滑动。他收紧手指，逐渐建立起节奏，着迷地注视着克里斯托弗急促地喘息。

克里斯托弗的嘴唇找到了他的，他的手握住莱纳德的手，带着他加快了节奏，直到他绷紧身体，然后放松下来，翻身倒在一旁。莱纳德懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，有点想念楼下的波本。在他决定行动以前，克里斯托弗动了动，握住他的手。片刻以后，莱纳德收紧手指。阳光一寸寸地爬过去。


End file.
